Blame It On September: A Marianas Trench Story
by d0ntpanic-ever4fter
Summary: After a party and a one night stand, Carly finds herself forced in to a life she never wanted. Being pregnant at 18, with Josh Ramsay's kid. Two total strangers must learn the battles of teen parenting. **Josh and Carly and way younger in this**
1. Chapter 1 I Can Not Believe This

_**Two weeks ago;**_

_Showing up at a college party on a Friday night was not part of my plan. I was suppose to be staying in studying. It was only a month into college, and I was already home sick. But here I was, pulling up to a guys house with my roomate Brooke. I could almost hear the music, and I when I looked over at Brooke, she was already almost out the door. _

_I opened mine, slowly getting out taking in the view. The house was a good sized house, and there was dim lights on. I walk up the steps and open the door, and I could almost feel the music running through me, it was so loud! I look to Brooke, and then say "Are you sure about this?"_

_Brooke sighs, and then says "Carly, you are too worried! Let loose, have fun!" _

_I nod, and then go off to find the drinks. _

_About two hours later, I was still holding my first cooler, talking to a guy who I still didn't know the name of. He had amazing blue eyes, black hair with blue bangs that covered his eye, and was taller than me. _

_"So why are you here?" He asks, with a smirk on his face._

_"My friend dragged me here, how about you?" I reply smiling._

_"Well actually my best friend is throwing this party. I'm happy you showed though, I like you. What's your name again?" He asks, fidling with his water bottle in his hands._

_"Carly, and yours would be...?" _

_"Josh. Im actually the lead singer of a shitty band called Marianas Trench." _

_"A singer? That's cute" I say, and Josh smiles._

_He leans closer and then whispers in my ear, "Lets go somwhere more private" then grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. _

_We reach a room, and we walk in and then he closes the door. I look around nervously. He comes over to me, and before I know it, his lips are attached to mine. _

_**Present Day; **_

"Carly, do you feel okay?" Brooke asks me.

"No, I just threw up for the like 100th time today!" I say, walking out of our tiny washroom.

"Is it possible you could be pregnant..?" She asks me cautiously.

My eyes go wide, "NO! No!" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. There was no way of me getting pregnant, right? I mean, sure that night with Josh, but I was on the pill!

"Are you sure? My sister was pregnant and she was throwing up a lot too. And it's not even flu season." Brooke says, "Look I don't wanna get you mad, but maybe just take a test?"

I sigh, and put my arms up like I'm surrendering. "Okay okay, I will."

I walk back into the wahsroom, and pull out one of the pregnancy tests the councler gives to every girl.

After a few minutes, I stare at the sink blankly. No, this wasn't happening. There were two lines. Two god damn lines.

Theres a knock at the bathroom door, then Brooke walks in. "I couldn't stand outside any longer, is it positive?" She asks, but then looks at my pale face and her eyes go wide. "It is!?"

I break down in tears, and Brooke hugs me tightly. My hands over my face, my tears falling, and Im shaking.

"You have to tell Josh. He has a right to know." Brooke says softly.

"No, no I can't. It was just a one night thing. How can he even want to be a father!? He's not in college, and in a band trying to make it big! No, no I can't do that to him."

"Carly, how do you think he'll feel when you have a big bump in your stomach, he asks you how you got pregnant, and you say hes the father, and they're due any day now! You dont think he would have wanted to know!? I'm calling him. He's coming over, and you're telling him."

Before I can respond, Brooke is out the door on her phone, "Hi, is this Josh? Yes? Hi, this is Carly's roomate, Brooke. Carly has something she really needs to tell you in person, could you please come over? Yes? Great, thanks!"

"BROOKE!" I yell.

"He wanted to come over too! He'll be over in five minutes!"

"I hate you so much." I say before running back to the washroom, holding my stomach.

After I finish puking, I quickly brush my teeth, and walk out, and see Josh sitting on my bed talking with Brooke.

"Oh no..." I say, "You didn't tell him did you!?"

"No! It's not my right too!" Brooke says and Josh looks at me, then back at Brooke.

"Tell me what..?" He asks, and I can hear in his voice he's worried. I sigh, sitting down next to him, rubbing my stomach. "Do you feel okay? You were throwing up when I got here.."

"I guess there's no really easy way to say this but.." I begin, then look up at him. "Josh, I'm pregnant."

His eyes go wide, and his face loses colour. "You're what!?"

"Im pregnant. And you're the father."

He burries his face in his hands. "How could this happen? I didn't plan on kids until I was married. I'm not ready for a baby! I'm 20!"

"How do you think I feel Josh!? I'm the one carrying the kid for nine months! I'm the one that has to get a fat stomach, and go through labour, and go through the birth! I'm goingt to be 18, pregnant and trying to finish college." I say, this time putting my face into my hands. Tears fall, and I sit there and cry. I feel a hand on my back, and I look up, and Josh is looking at me, rubbing his hand in circles on my back.

"I promise you, I'll be here for you every single step of the way. Even if I have something going on with the band, I'll miss it. I'll be there for every doctors appointment. I promise." Josh says, smiling. "I was a part doing this, so I'll stay for it."

I smile through my tears, and hug him, "Thank you, so much."


	2. Chapter 2 Everything will be okay

**Josh's POV:**

I got back to my house after spending an hour at Carly's and sit down on the couch staring at my feet.

Wow. Was this really happening? I'm going to be a father. Responsible for another human.

Matt walks out of the kitchen and I look up at him, and he instantly comes over and sits beside me.

"What happened?" He asks.

"It's Carly," I begin, not knowing how to say it, "She's..."

"Carly? The girl you hooked up with at that party? What are you dating her or something?"

"You could say that I guess..I guess we should start some sort of a relationship considering she's uh.."

"She's what? Dude just tell me I'm your best friend!" Matt says, standing up now.

"Carly's pregnant, and I'm the father." I say still staring at my feet. Just saying it made my stomach turn.

"She's what! But you hate kids!" Matt says, sitting down, "Are you going to like help her?"

"Obviously I'm not some sort of prick!" I say looking at him, "I want to see my kid too, and who knows, maybe Carly and I can be a thing.."

"Well do you like her?"

"I don't know.. when she told me she was pregnant I saw her in a different way, like I really cared about her. I didn't even wanna leave her place but she had to go to class. I wanted to make everything okay for her, she's going to be the one giving birth to this child."

Matt smirked and nodded, "Dude..you have it bad."

I hit my knee with my fist and stood up, now pacing in circles. "I know! And this...child, I love it already!"

"Awwe Joshey is going to be a father!"

I rubbed my neck and looked out the window. "I know. You can't tell anyone okay? Not now, I'm not ready to tell them. You can't even tell Nicole okay?

Matt sighed before saying, "Fine I won't."

* * *

**Carlys POV**

"This is a weird feeling," I said, flipping through the channels on the TV, "I have a child growing inside of me. I'll be eating for two now. My stomach is going to get... big and stretch and I'll feel this kid kicking inside of me. In just nine months it will have arms and legs and it will be either a boy or a girl."

"Wow..You really care about this, thing don't you?"

"Of course! I mean, it's my child. I'm responsible for it. I'm going to teach it how to walk, and how to talk, and it will defiantly know how to sing." I replied, now standing up.

"I'm sure this child will be amazing." Brooke says, pulling me in for a hug.

I let tears fall onto her shoulder, and hug her back. "I hope you're right.. "

**WOW this is so short it's not even like funny. Okay so I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update and how short this chapter is, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better! Thank you guys so much for waiting(:**


End file.
